


Неблагонадёжен

by RkuHeko



Series: Шансы [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Christmas Presents, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Своеобразная предыстория цикла "Шансы".==================На Фудзимию ему указал Кроуфорд.Сказал, присмотреться к нему.Шульдих уточнил: — Устранить?— Нет, — ответил Кроуфорд, скорчив злодейскую мину, — присмотреться.





	Неблагонадёжен

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren.  
> ============  
> Написано на «Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2018»

На Фудзимию ему указал Кроуфорд. Сказал, присмотреться к нему.

Шульдих уточнил:

— Устранить?

— Нет, — ответил Кроуфорд, скорчив злодейскую мину, — присмотреться. Ты же знаешь, что значит «присмотреться», Шульдих?

Шульдих знал. И ещё он знал, что обычно бывает за неповиновение. В Розенкройц хорошо его обучили.

— Это наш будущий клиент? — забросил Шульдих пробную удочку.

— Нет, — обрубил Кроуфорд так категорично, что стало ясно: больше о Фудзимии он ничего не скажет. — Отчёт через неделю.

— Есть отчитаться через неделю, — по-военному откозырял Шульдих, развернулся и вышел из комнаты, которую Кроуфорд определил в качестве своего кабинета.

Розенкройц не была военной школой. Просто Шульдиху нравилось доводить Кроуфорда до белого каления. Что случалось, к сожалению, гораздо реже, чем ему того бы хотелось.

В графе «лояльность» в анкете Шульдиха стояло «неблагонадёжен 37%». Это означало, что примерно в двух случаях из трёх он поступит соответственно приказу, а на третий раз — может предать. Зная об этой червоточине в характере Шульдиха, отчего-то Кроуфорд всё равно включил его в свою команду. Шульдих не знал ответа на вопрос «за кой чёрт американскому снобу это сдалось». Быть может, он просто любил пощекотать себе нервы.

Шульдих умел пользоваться микроволновкой. Но он не знал, как она работает. Точно так же он умел использовать свою телепатию, но спроси его кто, как она работает, — не ответил бы. В Розенкройц его научили пользоваться даром, но не рассказали особенностей, причин возникновения тех или иных процессов. Шульдих подозревал, что даже сами Старейшины Эсцет ни хрена в этом не смыслят, но благоразумно держал свои мысли при себе. Он ведь был умный парень. Умные парни живут дольше и даже выходят из Розенкройц относительно невредимыми — в составе команд подобных Шварц. До этой поездки в Японию Кроуфорд работал с какой-то другой командой, и что-то у них не заладилось… Шульдих не знал подробностей и не особо ими интересовался. В Розенкройц его отучили быть любопытным. Настолько, насколько смогли.

Одно из правил пользования микроволновкой гласит: не суйтесь в голову пророка. Шульдих не совался. Хотя, признаться, очень хотелось. Ему казалось — уже давно, — что Кроуфорд себе на уме. К сожалению, его анкеты Шульдих не видел. Вот бы узнать, каков процент лояльности у этого типа.

В Розенкройц для телепатов было ещё до фига правил. Нельзя было глубоко погружаться в разум спящего подопытного. Опасно работать с разумом подопытного в момент его клинической смерти, с осторожностью — при ранениях или сильном заболевании. Телепата — слабого, не такого, как Шульдих, а рядового середнячка, — умирающий разум утянул бы за собой. Слабаки после подобных сеансов попадали прямиком в кому и из неё уже, как правило, не возвращались. Но Шульдих был другим, о да. В критической ситуации он бы мог бы отделаться разве что повышением артериального давления, и только. Хотя это грозило инсультом головного мозга, так что, само собой, Шульдих берёг себя и не допускал подобных случаев. Если получалось, конечно. Работа — она ведь разная бывает.

Задание Кроуфорда не показалось сложным. «Присмотреться» — это пустяк, ерунда. В тонкой папке, выданной Кроуфордом, значились основные данные на этого Фудзимию. Место работы, имя, дата и год рождения, краткая биография. Шульдих пробежал глазами скудную информацию, и та тут же вылетела из его головы. Места работы и имени вполне хватало с лихвой, остальное он сможет узнать сам.

Он начал вести наблюдение за Фудзимией Аей в тот же вечер.

Флорист.

Зачем обыкновенный флорист мог понадобиться Кроуфорду? Наблюдая за рутинной суетой в магазине, Шульдих откровенно скучал. Мысли Аи — он скрывал от остальных своё настоящее имя, но это никоим образом не говорило о нём ничего конкретного, — были скупыми и сдержанными. Будто мазки туши по рисовой бумаге. В общем-то, приятно, когда у человека в голове нет бардака. Вот как, к примеру, у этого крашеного блондинчика, мнящего себя любимцем женщин.

И тогда Шульдих решил рискнуть. Продолжить наблюдение ночью. Возможно, он лучше поймёт резоны Кроуфорда, если проникнет в сны этого Фудзимии Аи?

Когда тот заснул, Шульдих уже был рядом: в его сне. У него было два часа на то, чтобы беспрепятственно работать с мозгом спящего. После наступала фаза быстрого сна, во время которой испытуемый мог бы заметить и запомнить его присутствие — как известно, только двадцатиминутный промежуток быстрого сна человек способен запомнить до утра. Остальные сны никогда не выходят в реальность из глубин подсознания. Быть пойманным не хотелось. Не то чтобы Шульдих опасался, что его раскроют. Вряд ли вообще в Японии знали о телепатах. Просто его так учили. Не оставлять следов. Хороший телепат должен работать чисто. А Шульдиху выгодно было быть — и оставаться — хорошим. Иначе его отправят обратно в Розенкройц, а этого ему очень не хотелось. Не после того, как он распробовал собственную силу и свободу.

Приостановив свои размышления, он принялся за работу и заглянул в сон, который снился Фудзимии.

Нет, конечно, Шульдих и раньше знал, что японцы ебанутые на всю голову, но конкретно этот японец мог дать сто очков вперёд любому другому. Шульдих очутился на человеческой бойне, по колено в крови. Трупы медленно оживали, накидывались на Фудзимию, стоящего с катаной наголо, он рубил и рубил нападавших, и за спиной у него были белые крылья. Ни хрена себе, аллегории. Жуткие, однообразные и отчего-то притягательные в своей болезненности. Задыхаясь от запаха кровищи, Шульдих убрёл в дальний угол каких-то развалин и приготовился смотреть.

Это было долго. Фудзимия Ая сражался. Постепенно сникая под грузом своих белых крыльев, оскальзываясь на густеющей крови своих врагов, он уставал. Наконец, в его сне образовалось затишье, передышка. Фудзимия, сгорбившись как старик, присел на подвернувшиеся кстати обломки и тяжело оперся о меч.

Шульдих понял: вот его шанс. Он пошёл вперёд, осторожно подбирая ключи. Подошёл женский образ. Мысленно Шульдих пожал плечами: женский так женский. Во снах ему кем только не приходилось быть. Любовницей, женой, матерью... Ага, сестрой!

Сестра подошла к Рану и обняла его за плечи. Обстановка тут же сменилась. Ран сидел на подоконнике высокого окна, Ая-тян стояла рядом, оба они отражались в тёмном стекле и смотрели на город под ними. «Отдохни, братик, — сказала Ая-тян. — Ты так устал». Ран прикрыл глаза и действительно задремал. Её руки были такие лёгкие, такие тёплые...

Шульдих вышел из чужого сна, когда действие начало повторяться. Вновь — сражения, кровь, смерти. Да у парня проблемы! Впрочем, у кого их нет.

Итак, основной информацией Шульдих уже владел. Чувство вины и долга перед единственной живой родственницей, работает наёмным убийцей, цветочный магазин — всего лишь прикрытие. Убивая, испытывает горечь, но умело прячет её в себе. В остальное время сдержан, собран, в мыслях и чувствах соблюдает порядок, в действиях последователен.

Но Кроуфорд говорил «присмотреться». Просто так он ничего не говорил, этот американец, у него обычно всё было просчитано на три-четыре шага вперёд: пророки иначе и не работали. Чего же ещё Шульдих не заметил?

Он решил лично поприсутствовать на его ночной работе. В конце концов, несмотря на то, что они работали на разных людей, выполняли они одну работу. Убирали неугодных. Возможно, понаблюдав за его методами, Шульдих поймёт о нём что-то ещё?

На следующую ночь он снова был на посту. Сон Аи, с незначительными вариациями, повторялся. Во сне он убивал. Со скуки и ещё ради забавы Шульдих изменил течение сна и, когда наступило время передышки, вместо образа сестры подсунул Ае случайную незнакомку с не оформившейся внешностью — в таком случае внешний вид определялся позднее уже после пробуждения. Теперь Ае снился сон эротической направленности, и Шульдих, довольный, уехал домой достаточно рано, всего лишь около полуночи.

Кроуфорд ждал его в гостиной. Спросил:

— Как продвигается выполнение задания?

— Брэдли, у меня всё пучком, не волнуйся! А почему ты спрашиваешь? Ведь неделя ещё не прошла! — ответил Шульдих, язвительно улыбаясь, — заставлять психовать этого типа — его призвание, он готов заниматься этим вечность! Улыбки улыбками, но внутренне Шульдих скрежетнул зубами. Он ненавидел, когда его контролировали.

Своё исковерканное имя Кроуфорд попросту пропустил мимо ушей, а ведь раньше выходил из себя. Похоже, придётся придумать что-то новенькое, чтобы доставать его.

— Не вздумай его убить.

— Да я и не...

— Прямо или косвенно ты будешь виновен в его смерти — мне всё равно. Любой расклад закончится для нас плачевно. Он не должен погибнуть.

— Так мне что, охранять его теперь? — вспылил Шульдих. — Пылинки с него сдувать?

— Он должен умереть в своё время, — загадочно ответил Кроуфорд. — Его ранняя смерть спутает нам все карты. Я понятно объясняю?

До Шульдиха дошло, что с ним разговаривают, как с малым капризным ребёнком. Это неожиданно подействовало отрезвляюще.

— Понятно, — сказал он спокойно и без своего обычного сарказма. — Так бы и сказал, что я должен стать его телохранителем. А то «присмотрись»...

— Он не должен доверять нам, — перебил Кроуфорд. — Это сложно объяснить, но чем больше недоверия он испытает сейчас...

Тем лучше сложится ситуация в будущем, — понял Шульдих. Они же ведь должны заботиться о величии Эсцет, само собой. Не говори Такатори, что работаешь не на него. Не говори в Эсцет, что ты их ненавидишь. Не говори Фудзимии, что ты оберегаешь его для будущего, в котором он умрёт в правильное время. Возможно, именно Кроуфорд убьёт его. Или прикажет сделать это Шульдиху. Последняя мысль показалась острой и неприятной. Шульдих ненавидел, когда ему напоминали о том, что он всего лишь выполняет приказы, о том, что свобода — иллюзия. Просто ненавидел. Вот и сейчас в нём поднялась гадливая волна ненависти. Хорошо, что он был единственным телепатом в этой комнате.

— Я всё понял. Могу я идти спать?

— Можешь, — как будто бы действительно успокоился Кроуфорд. Он вышел из гостиной первым и направился в сторону своей спальни. Шульдих, в общем-то, довольно уставший, озадаченный этим разговором, ошеломлённый внезапной вспышкой противоречия — ведь обычно он такой покладистый и поверхностный, обычно, но не сегодня, когда в собственной голове ещё сидит послевкусие — чуждое ощущение — от снов Аи, — Шульдих побрёл к себе.

Он позволил себе одну вольность — возможно, чтобы всего лишь доказать себе, что он может всё, — он запрограммировал свой сон на Аю. Просто чтобы подсознание работало над этой проблемой, пока он спит. Просто чтобы не расслабляться. Вроде как записку с напоминанием на видное место повесил, — так объяснил самому себе Шульдих это действие.

В итоге во сне он гулял по крошечным японским садикам, не оставляя следов на тщательно подметённых песчаных дорожках, наблюдал за огромными красно-белыми рыбами в мелких прудах, а Ая постоянно был где-то поблизости, как декорация, как фон. На удивление, он не раздражал. Шульдих уже привык к нему и воспринимал, как ещё одну картину сна. Как ветвь глицинии. Как порыв ветра. Ух ты. Вся эта колоритная Япония определённо настраивала его на созерцательно-философский лад.

Следующие день и вечер Шульдих уже привычно провёл «на посту». Пару раз он отлучался в соседнее кафе пожрать, — ничего особенного, просто физиологическая потребность тела. Оттуда же, из кафе, темноволосый паренёк, коллега Аи по дневной и ночной работе, притащил в цветочный магазин еды в обед. Он не обратил внимания на Шульдиха. Когда тот хотел, то умел становиться незаметным. Кстати, возможно, стоило сменить свою красную «Ауди» на что-то более японское и не такое яркое? Похоже, Ая уже заметил слежку. Впрочем, позже, — думал Шульдих.

Он даже вздремнул ближе к вечеру, разморенный солнцем, светящим прямо в лобовое стекло, и скучной работой, которую выполнял его подопечный. Целый день в зале с цветами, а поздним вечером... У них сегодня будет миссия, — понял Шульдих и встрепенулся. Наконец-то назревало хоть какое-то разнообразие, а он очень любил разнообразия.

Миссию выполняли вдвоём: Ая и тот давешний паренёк из кафе, Хидака Кэн. Шульдих не собирался вмешиваться или что-то там такое. Кроуфорд ведь запретил. Так что он просто поставил неподалёку свою машину, вышел и присел на капот, чтобы подышать свежим вечерним воздухом. Пока в соседнем доме Вайсс резали мерзавцев и маньяков, Шульдих наблюдал, как изменяется цвет неба на горизонте, забитом силуэтами знаменитых танцующих японских небоскрёбов.

Потом его что-то насторожило. Не в небоскрёбах, нет. Ая почему-то считал, что зачистка проведена успешно, но сам Шульдих чувствовал, как в самой последней комнате на втором этаже засели ещё трое наёмников — ошарашенные, источающие волны адреналина и страха, они затаились в ожидании благоприятного момента, чтобы нанести удар. И это им, чёрт побери, удастся, если Ая продолжит в таком же расслабленном состоянии перемещаться по этажу в поисках сейфа!

Шульдих и сам не понял, как очутился на лестнице, ведущей ко второму этажу. Когда хотел, он становился быстрым, словно мысль. И Кэн снова его не заметил! Впрочем, иного Шульдих и не ожидал. Он ведь профессионал.

И всё-таки он не успел — совсем немного. Истошный крик и выстрелы из автомата — что за мода вообще, орать, когда атакуешь? — донеслись до Шульдиха, когда он направлялся прямиком к последней комнате. Не успел? Ая разобрался сам? Кроуфорд говорил, что он не должен умереть раньше времени, — сморщившись, как от кислого, вспомнил Шульдих. И снова ускорился, пройдя остаток пути за одну-единственную секунду. Успел.

Ая прятался у стены в коридоре, в комнате бесновались двое наёмников, с широко раскрытыми от страха глазами разряжавшие обойму за обоймой в просвет дверного проёма. И где делают таких дилетантов? — задался вопросом Шульдих. Скорей бы Ая с ними разобрался. Третий наёмник был явно умнее: он по-прежнему сидел затаившись, в ожидании возможности нанести удар, когда таинственный киллер отвлечётся на его нервных подельников. Пожалуй, вот у него был реальный шанс убить Фудзимию. Шульдих бы даже поставил на него, если бы заключал с кем-то пари на исход вечера. Увы, придётся вмешаться, и удача от тебя отвернётся, — подумал Шульдих, ощущая чистое злорадство. Он обожал ломать чужие планы.

Когда затихли выстрелы и выкрики «Где он? Мы убили его?», Ая нырнул в комнату, — псих, подумал Шульдих с восхищением и шагнул следом. Поймать пулю ему не грозило. А вот от брызг крови он увернуться не успел, да и не было в том особой нужды. Ая расправился с двумя наёмниками быстро и красиво. И тихо. Его молниеносный убийца, — как Шульдиху это понравилось. Ощущая мощный адреналиновый приход, он словно парил в невесомости. Ая не заметил третьего, притаившегося за его спиной. Шульдих заставил его опустить пистолет и застыть, — о-ох, какая дикая волна страха! — а после отчего-то облизал губы и сказал:

— Эй, ты пропустил одного.

Ая взвился и обернулся, замахнувшись катаной. Шульдих предусмотрительно отшагнул в коридор. Не хватало ещё, чтобы его случайно порезали этим мечом.

Ая заметил затаившегося наёмника, но убивать не спешил. Вместо этого он смотрел прямиком на Шульдиха. Ну, блин.

Нет, в этом ничего такого не было. Шульдих в любой момент мог подчистить его память, изъять воспоминания о себе. Так что он не должен был бояться, что ошибся и всё-таки наследил. Но всё-таки что-то заставляло его нервничать. Взгляд Аи. «Кто ты такой?» — спрашивал он, но вслух Ая не произносил ни слова, с опаской разглядывая Шульдиха. Прошло уже секунд пять, а они — все трое — даже не шевельнулись. Только капала кровь, стекая с лезвия катаны.

Шульдих знал, как выглядит в глазах японцев. Высокий, бледный, со странным взглядом светлых прозрачных глаз и с непривычными волосами. Неприятный, на фоне остальных японцев — будто выцветший. Разумеется, он внушал Ае опасение. В информации, полученной от нанимателя, ничего не говорилось об иностранцах. Так как же тот здесь оказался? Не жертва — слишком непринуждённо выглядит, не враг — не нападает. Ненужный свидетель? Убить? Отпустить? — Шульдих легко читал эти мысли, тут даже погружаться в разум не требовалось, всё и так лежало на поверхности.

— Я здесь, чтобы помочь, — сказал Шульдих, стараясь говорить без акцента. На улице он, издеваясь над рядовыми японцами, специально коверкал их язык, с удовольствием играя роль тупого иностранца. Однако, если хотел, мог употреблять кейго грамотнее иного аборигена. Сейчас он старался произвести впечатление. Неизвестно зачем, но ему хотелось покрасоваться.

Он улыбнулся. От близости Аи и его взвинченности Шульдиху становилось хорошо. Проклятый адреналин.

Ая сжал рукоять катаны, скрипнула кожа оплётки. Шульдих перевёл взгляд на наёмника, что стоял у стены, прилипнув к ней спиной. Отомри, мерзавец, пора умирать. Ты выстрелишь себе в голову, раз Ая не хочет убивать тебя сам. Поднимаем руку, нажимаем на курок. Вот так.

Грянул одиночный выстрел, и Шульдих успел заметить, как на мгновение расширились глаза Аи от удивления — или даже шока. Каким-то образом он понял, что именно Шульдих явился причиной этого самоубийства. Догадливый мальчишка. Шульдих ухмыльнулся.

— Вот так, — сказал он, когда тело медленно повалилось ему под ноги. — Кто тут теперь настоящий синигами?

Ая начал опускать меч, повинуясь мысленным приказам Шульдиха. Не волнуйся, ты сегодня не умрёшь, — думал тот, наслаждаясь чужим замешательством. Эмоции Аи были неожиданно чисты. Такие бы в банку закрутить и в музей на полку поставить. Шульдих залюбовался их совершенными оттенками. Он приходил в восторг от ярких и сильных чувств. Они всегда были его слабостью. В стремлении получить ещё больше гаммы, увидеть новые грани спектра, он безрассудно шагнул вперёд, — быстро, словно мысль, — толкнул Аю к дальней стене, на брызги чужой крови, в полутьму теней, где никто бы никогда не помешал стоять вдвоём, прижимать его к себе, целовать, — его губы такие ошеломлённо-неумелые, у него шок, он не верит, он думает, что сошёл с ума, но ему очень нравится.

Шульдих вздохнул, отрываясь от его губ и отодвинулся. Заставил себя отодвинуться.

Формально он даже не нарушил приказа Кроуфорда. Он спас жизнь Аи? Спас. После поцелуя Ая не будет ему доверять? Не будет, это совершенно ясно. Так что всё было отлично.

Он погладил Аю по щеке.

— До встречи, самурай, — сказал он с насмешкой и быстро — со скоростью мысли, да, — отступил. Прочь из комнаты, не поскользнуться бы на чужой крови, в коридор, на лестницу, не столкнуться с бегущим к Ае напарником, ну и какой из тебя напарник, где ты был, когда ему целились в спину, что ты теперь орёшь «Ая, ответь», ох уж эти любящие поорать японцы, — на первый этаж, на воздух, к машине, распахнуть дверцу, сесть, оборот ключа, сцепление, педаль газа в пол и — вперёд, вперёд, вперёд...

Фантомное ощущение плотно сомкнутых губ на его собственных преследовало ещё долго. Казалось, если бы губы Аи распахнулись, то Шульдих попал бы в какой-нибудь грёбаный рай, желанный и долгожданный. Но губы так и остались сомкнуты, и, наверное, это было даже хорошо, — по здравом размышлении, рассудил Шульдих. Потому что он и так уже завёлся не по-детски. Хрен знает, из какого теста лепят здесь этих японцев. Ещё никогда он не реагировал таким образом на обычного мужика. Конечно, Ая был не совсем обычный. Наверное, Кроуфорд не зря советовал к нему «присмотреться». И всё-таки.

Шульдих колесил по городу часа два, а потом вернулся обратно к цветочному магазину. Исподволь он ощущал досаду за то, что в последние несколько дней сидит здесь дольше, чем дома. Точнее, в той квартире, что определил для их проживания Такатори. Не сказать, чтобы Шульдих реально считал это место домом. Дом там, где он ложится головой на подушку, чтобы поспать. Так для него всегда было. Поэтому для порядку повздыхав немного над своей тяжёлой работой, Шульдих откинул голову на подголовник сиденья своей машины и закрыл глаза, уже не испытывая никаких серьёзных терзаний. Осталось лёгкое раздражение, но его с лихвой перекрыло нетерпение от ожидания скорой встречи. Вот-вот Ая уснёт, и тогда...

Ну, положим, ничего конкретного он не ждал. И делать со сном Аи ничего не собирался. Оно само случилось. В конце-то концов, Шульдих день назад сам сделал установку на изменение эмоционального фона сна, так что не должен был удивляться увиденному. Нельзя было также сказать, что он своим внезапным поцелуем заронил какую-то глобальную идею в подсознание Аи. Просто... Так совпало. Во сне Аи он увидел то, что могло бы случиться, если бы поцелуем дело не ограничилось. Кровища, убийства, чужие смерти, а после — жаркий секс в той комнате, прямо у стены. Иногда Ая брал, иногда — отдавался. Шульдих не стал долго смотреть, ему хватило всего парочки повторов, чтобы понять: его затягивало. Как какого-то сопливого новичка, его затягивало в чужой сон. Да что там, он бы по собственной воле оказался там, в темноте, лишь бы ощутить эту горечь и свободу, сбросить это напряжение, подарить ему воплощение, дать название и, наконец, ощутить.

Он сдался бы, без вариантов — такое это было искушение, словами не передать. Непонятно, что его удержало от соблазна. Возможно, всё-таки выучка Розенкройц повлияла, но Шульдих подозревал другое. Кроуфорда. Он, сука, всё знал. Он это предвидел. Он не зря завёл с ним этот разговор о том, что Ая не должен умереть.

Все телепаты немного параноики. Зачастую они складывают два и два и получают пятнадцать. Это побочное действие их дара. Видеть дракона там, где проскользнула его тень. Но Кроуфорд! О-о, этот чмырь был тем ещё драконом! Он всё спланировал заранее. Знал, что Шульдих увлечётся. Вот только... Что ему это давало? Шульдих не видел результат. Не мог сделать окончательный вывод. Наверное, только это его остановило: стройная логическая цепочка не распутывалась до конца. Впрочем, он никогда не был силён в логике. Его стихией были эмоции, а холодный трезвый расчёт брал на себя Кроуфорд. Ну вот он и рассчитал. А если просто... Взять и спросить?

— Зачем тебе это было нужно? — спросил Шульдих, вломившись в спальню к Кроуфорду. — Брэдли, я ведь увернусь от пули, — добавил он более миролюбивым тоном мгновение спустя, разглядывая дуло револьвера.

— Жаль. Тогда я бы мог спать дальше, — ответил Кроуфорд, нехотя убирая оружие обратно под подушку.

Шульдих не разглядел, стоял ли револьвер на предохранителе. Ему было всё равно. Его интересовало другое. Он терпеливо дождался, пока Кроуфорд безошибочным жестом подхватит очки с тумбочки, нацепит их на нос и включит торшер, пока сядет на кровати, откидывая край одеяла. Чёрные брифы, как просто и элегантно, Кроуфорд.

Он прислонился к косяку распахнутой двери и сложил руки на груди, давая понять, что не уйдёт без объяснений. Но и Кроуфорд не торопился ничего объяснять. Сидел и смотрел на него. Окей.

— Я в каком-то роде налажал, — Шульдих дёрнул плечом. — Но всё поправимо, не психуй. Вам, пророкам, говорят, это вредно.

Кроуфорд издал какой-то звук горлом.

— Фудзимия жив? — уточнил он наконец.

Ага, любопытный.

— Жив. Невредим.

Зато я не в порядке! Со мной творится какая-то хрень, и я знаю, что ты ожидал этой хрени, но к чему ты меня ведёшь, я не понимаю, и я не люблю, когда мною пытаются управлять без моего ведома!

Шульдих выдохнул. Как бы объяснить всё это, но без бабских истерик. Пока Кроуфорд не скажет, что у него за планы на Фудзимию, Шульдих не сможет спокойно... Спокойно отпустить себя и делать то, что ему захочется. Вот ведь собачья жизнь!

— Он меня видел. Я устранил угрозу его жизни. Но он мне не доверяет. Если у тебя на его счёт какие-то особые планы, то ему можно подчистить память. И если ты мне скажешь, чего конкретно...

Шульдих повернул голову и вовремя успел заметить на лице Кроуфорда какое-то сложное выражение. То ли удовлетворение, то ли сочувствие, то ли просто гримаса не совсем проснувшегося человека, хрен его разберёт. Он ещё не научился читать по лицу Кроуфорда все эмоции, слишком мало они общались. Куда проще было бы, разговаривай они сразу мысленно, но Кроуфорд такого не приемлет. Он же пророк. Телепатам нельзя. Правила пользования микроволновкой. В смысле, привет выучке от Розенкройц.

— Пусть всё будет как есть, — сказал Кроуфорд. — Теперь с ним буду общаться я. Не появляйся рядом, это может навредить.

— Оставишь его себе? — быстро спросил Шульдих. Он не ожидал той волны ревности, что внезапно всколыхнёт в нём этот приказ.

— Шульдих, мы же не игрушку в песочнице делим, — проговорил Кроуфорд с усталой укоризной.

Паранойя плеснула через край: сколько раз в своих видениях будущего Кроуфорд уже произносил эту фразу? Сколько раз надо её услышать, чтобы к моменту произнесения она превратилась в то, что услышали уши Шульдиха: менторский тон усталого родителя.

Не думая, что творит, Шульдих осторожно надавил, пытаясь коснуться настоящего Кроуфорда, добраться до его эмоций и, быть может, если очень повезёт, до поверхностного слоя его мыслей. Он не станет заглядывать в будущее через чужой разум, он только дотронется...

Кроуфорд предстал перед ним несгибаемой скалой, огромным айсбергом, скрытым в толще воды. Ни объять, ни представить. Он так же осторожно — мысленно — отодвинулся назад, на исходную.

Кроуфорд медленно поднял на него лицо с усмешкой. Что, съел, Шульдих?

Он сморгнул, проиграв в поединке взглядов.

— Тебе пока нельзя знать будущее, — сказал Кроуфорд, выждав, когда Шульдих закатит глаза к потолку. Мол, не больно-то и хотелось, Брэдли. Ты же босс, вот и рули.

— А что, этот Фудзимия так важен, что его вот прям нужно включать в это будущее?

Кроуфорд неопределённо дёрнул плечом и сжал пальцы в замок. Ну, конечно, защитная поза номер семь «я расслаблен, но ничего тебе не скажу».

— Есть разные варианты.

— Да знаю я про эти ваши варианты, — сказал Шульдих, уставившись рассеянным взглядом в окно. Там только-только развиднялось, за плотными портьерами почти не было видно светлеющей улицы. Кроуфорд любил отдыхать в темноте. — Нам рассказывали общую теорию. Мол, что вы все фаталисты, потому что для вас будущее предопределено, но при этом вы должны выбрать, какому будущему следовать.

— Всё верно. Будущее можно изменить, — Кроуфорд кивнул почти довольно. И как фаталист он при этом не выглядел. Скорее, как мелкий божок, управляющий своей мини-вселенной. Всесильный и довольный, что всё идёт по плану.

— И что же изменила бы в будущем смерть Фудзимии?

— Мы с тобой, Шульдих, работаем на Эсцет. Разумеется, я прикладываю все силы на усиление благополучия нашей организации, — сказал Кроуфорд гладко и обтекаемо. Ах ты, дипломат чёртов. — Разве ты мог бы заподозрить что-то иное? В будущем жизнь Фудзимии сыграет большое значение в становлении Эсцет. Это всё, что я могу сказать тебе, не повлияв на результат.

Значит, побоку эмоции, побоку удивительный внутренний мир и странные японские поцелуи над трупом ещё не остывшего врага. Побоку сны. Побоку его интерес.

И тут Кроуфорд улыбнулся той самой своей жуткой улыбкой, которая вылезала на его лицо злодейской маской удачно поохотившегося демона.

— Я бы сказал тебе больше, Шульдих. Но ведь ты неблагонадёжен.

Чёртово досье. Он знал его от корки до корки, читал. Специально взял себе в команду неблагонадёжного. Зачем? Знал, что он может предать организацию. А, может, планировал, что предаст? Планировал, а, Кроуфорд?

Шульдих тоже растянул губы в улыбке, совершенно не ощущая желания веселиться. Он злился.

— Пока мне выгодно оставаться на стороне Эсцет, моя лояльность не подлежит сомнению.

— А если я предложу тебе более выгодные условия?

— Какие?

— Например, будущее с Фудзимией, который так тебя заинтересовал.

Кроуфорд отвернулся, сказав эти слова, и Шульдих не успел заметить, не дрогнула ли его улыбка, не нахмурились ли на мгновение брови.

— Будущее, — повторил он.

— Без Эсцет. И без Розенкройц, — уточнил Кроуфорд, словно в прострации переведя взгляд на ближайшую стену. Вот он и выложил карты на стол. Все до единой. Ай да Кроуфорд.

Шульдих забыл, что должен дышать. Вздохнул только, когда в груди стало тесно. Честно, он не ожидал такого услышать. Чего угодно, только не такого. Это же подрыв всех основ! Бунт на корабле!

— Ха, — только и сказал он.

— Нам с тобой о многом следует позаботиться, — продолжил говорить Кроуфорд. — Научиться общаться мысленно, выстроить систему, в которой можно взаимодействовать... В Розенкройц не учат такому. Они опасаются давать нам все знания о нашем даре. Так что придётся работать самим. На это уйдёт некоторое время. Потом нам нужно будет укомплектовать команду ещё несколькими людьми. У меня кое-кто есть на примете, но к ним нужен будет особый подход. Ты справишься.

— Это будет Фудзимия? — спросил ошеломлённый Шульдих. Кроуфорд внезапно начал говорить с ним так, будто он уже всё решил, обдумал и согласился. Что, формальное согласие теперь не принято спрашивать?

— Нет, Фудзимия будет потом, — покачал головой Кроуфорд. — Его придётся подождать дольше.

Теперь Шульдих смотрел на него поневоле восхищённо.

— Как долго ты это планировал?

— С тех пор как у меня проснулся дар, — ответил Кроуфорд. — Были варианты будущего, в котором ты отказывался мне помогать.

— Поэтому пистолет? — догадался Шульлих. По позвоночнику его продрало дрожью.

— Поэтому, — согласился хренов американец, склонив голову.

И я бы не уклонился, — понял Шульдих.

— Ну а... Фудзимия... С ним-то как? — он не знал, как спросить у пророка, насколько тесным будет их с Аей будущее. Обычно о таком не спрашивают, чёрт. Гадалка, погадай мне на любовь? Да Шульдих вообще не спрашивал совета в своих личных делах у кого бы то ни было, однако такой случай подвернулся, дурак он будет, если не спросит.

— Придётся приложить определённые усилия, — сказал Кроуфорд. — Но всё возможно...

 

***  
— Погоди, дальше я знаю, — сказал Ая с улыбкой, легко разрывая их мысленный контакт. — На следующий день ты пришёл в то кафе...

— Нет, это случилось через неделю, и это было не специально. Я просто оказался поблизости, — Шульдих мотнул головой. В его глазах искрились отсветы лампочек рождественской гирлянды. — Я бегал по делам, устраивая Наги в школу, потому что Брэд решил, что мелкому надо получать образование. Зашёл перекусить. Я больше не собирался следить за тобой.

— Что, и в сны больше не являлся? — Ая глотнул вина и отставил бокал.

— Ну, может, пару раз, — согласился Шульдих. — Тяжело было расставаться сразу. Но Кроуфорд был так категоричен. «Никаких встреч». Поэтому можешь понять, как я ошалел, когда ты заявился в то кафе с разборками. «Кто ты и почему меня преследуешь?» — помнишь?

— А ты сказал, что просто телохранитель одного политика, — Ая фыркнул, вспомнив о том, что Шульдих тогда официально работал на Такатори. Нет, он не позволит своему настроению испортиться в такой вечер.

— Хорошо ещё, что я не сообразил назвать его фамилию, — понятливо добавил Шульдих. — Ты бы разнёс кафе.

— Нет, — возразил Ая.

— Да, — заспорил Шульдих. Он улыбнулся с такой ностальгией, будто ему этого хотелось. Мордобоя с криками и порушенным интерьером занюханой забегаловки. — Раньше ты был такой бешеный. Ты и сейчас бешеный, только успокоился немного.

— Мерзавец получил по заслугам, — хмуро ответил Ая. — С чего мне теперь беситься.

— По другим разным причинам, — легкомысленно ответил Шульдих.

Ая смотрел, как его пальцы скручивают тканевую салфетку, лежащую на столе. Вино, сыр, виноград, а ещё раньше — индейка. Они заказали готовый ужин в одном из дорогих ресторанов, потому что никто не собирался в этот вечер готовить. А потом Шульдих предложил поделиться воспоминаниями. Что-то вроде подарка. Когда я впервые узнал о тебе. Экскурс в прошлое. Ая не думал, что ему это понравится: путешествовать с телепатом в его разуме. Однако Шульдих оказался таким притягательным. Ая качнул головой.

— Ты поделился со мной слишком сокровенным. Обычно это держат в себе.

— Обычно это ты всё держишь в себе, самурай. А мне бояться нечего, делюсь, чем хочу.

Ая вздохнул.

— Мне нравились те сны. Хотя и странно было поначалу просыпаться и понимать, что тебе снился секс с мужчиной. Я думал, что схожу с ума. А тот случай на миссии...

— Когда я тебя спас?

— Да. Я решил, что мне всё привиделось. Что на самом деле тот наёмник умер от страха. А потом прибежал Кэн...

— Замещение воспоминаний. Мозг такое может вытворить, когда ему сложно свыкнуться с реальностью.

— Согласись, было сложно представить, что ты настоящий, — Ая мазнул взглядом по лицу Шульдиха, потом скосил глаза в сторону украшенной ели. Гирлянды мягко перемигивались в зелёной хвое.

— Что, решил, будто я ангел? — Шульдих самым пошлым образом хрюкнул.

— Скорее уж дьявол. Не знаю. Я не давал определений.

Шульдих улыбнулся чему-то своему и покачал головой. Потом поднял голову и посмотрел Ае прямо в глаза. Взгляд у него сделался хищным.

— Знаешь, тебя стоило ждать. Кроуфорд не ошибся.

— Сейчас Кроуфорда здесь нет, — напомнил Ая. — Так, может, не будем о нём?

— Он вернётся из своей поездки послезавтра и увидит счета из ресторана... Разорётся... Так что, конечно, давай не будем, — Шульдих хохотнул.

— Тогда, летом, вытащив нас троих с острова, вы пригласили меня работать с вами, — вспомнил Ая. После сражения с Сионом он был слегка не в себе. Кэн и Ёдзи были сильно изранены, он — не лучше. Поэтому, если честно, не воспринял всерьёз ни Шварц, ни их приглашение. — Но я и не думал, что предложение работы будет включать в себя всё это. Совместный счёт в банке на расходы, проживание...

— И секс, — прямолинейно закончил за него Шульдих. — Не мариновался бы ты ещё год, узнал бы всё сразу.

— Я не верил. Да и сейчас не верю, — Ая дотронулся до ножки бокала с вином, но пить не стал. Упоминание о сексе заставило его вздрогнуть. Шульдих называл сексом то, чему Ая так и не смог подобрать название. Определённо это был не «секс». И, наверное, не любовь, а что-то более глубинное. Когда партнёр читает тебя, как раскрытую книгу, когда у тебя с ним общие на двоих чувства и ощущения, когда вы раскрываетесь друг перед другом так полно, что нет ни малейшей недосказанности, ни малейшего табу, сложно называть происходящее каким-то конкретным словом.

— Пойдём в кровать, — глухо произнёс Шульдих.

Ая взглянул на него и молча поднялся из кресла. Электрический камин, вино и ель с гирляндами. Они отдали дань традициям, но теперь наступало их собственное время.

Шульдих целовался жадно, ему всегда нравились поцелуи, прикосновение языка к коже и вообще долгие прелюдии. Именно Ая научил его не торопиться и ждать, наслаждаться каждым движением. И теперь Шульдих терпеливо ждал, но в его глазах полыхал пожар. Ая подумал, что сгорит, если не зажмурится. Шульдих мягко обнял его — не руками, а своим даром, давая почувствовать всю силу своего желания. Ая вздрогнул, ощущая, насколько он внезапно стал привлекательным и желанным. Он до сих пор не мог в это поверить: в то, что ради него один телепат решил начисто переписать свою жизнь. Лишь бы оказаться с ним вместе.

«Ох, да я просто был неблагонадёжен, вот и всё», — внезапно произнёс Шульдих мысленно. Ая не ответил. Он огладил ладонями его спину, от пояса до лопаток, разгоняя тепло. Он знал, что его действия лучше всяких слов скажут о том, что он думает обо всяких процентных соотношениях в старых досье. Ерунда. Чушь. Он склонился и поцеловал Шульдиха в живот, услышал над ухом рваный вздох, почувствовал пальцы, впившиеся в плечи. Шульдих спиной назад повалился на подушки и посмотрел на него снизу вверх из-под полуприкрытых век. Его взгляд казался одновременно сытым и провоцирующим. Ая взялся за застёжку на его брюках. Иногда им двоим достаточно было одних общих мыслей. Шульдих мастерски умел довести до финала их обоих, Ая любил эти минуты и страшился их: он терял самообладание практически сразу, а, может, это Шульдих был настолько силён. Иногда же, как сейчас, им хотелось утолять тактильный голод. И тогда Шульдих держал свои способности в узде — до поры до времени, пока уже больше не мог сдерживаться, и когда сила накрывала их обоих, Ая тонул в ней мгновенно.

Он раздел Шульдиха и с трудом отодвинулся от него, чтобы снять одежду с себя.

«Да, скорее», — приказал Шульдих, забавляясь. Когда Ая сдёрнул с себя рубашку, пара пуговиц со стуком отлетела на пол. Ая почувствовал, а затем и увидел внутренним зрением, — спасибо, Шульдих, — как заалели его щёки. «Я так тебя хочу», — произнёс Шульдих, и смущение тут же было забыто. Ая огладил его ноги, уже раздвинутые — он ощущал нетерпение и не знал, кому принадлежат эти эмоции, ему ли, Шульдиху ли. Он поцеловал внутреннюю поверхность бедра, машинально поражаясь, насколько нежная там кожа, насколько чувствительная, холодок щекотки скользнул по хребту и погнал по его коже сноп мурашек, он склонился ниже и принял на язык горячий подрагивающий член — Шульдих застонал горлом, не размыкая губ. Ая задрожал и от звука его голоса и от ощущений, которыми Шульдих щедро с ним делился. Сильные губы фантомной горячей влагой обхватили головку его члена, и у Аи будто звёзды из глаз посыпались: ощущение, будто он сам себе отсасывает, чуть не швырнуло его за край. «Люблю твои губы», — горло Шульдиха издавало бессловесные стоны, пальцы вцепились в затылок Аи, понуждая опустить голову ещё ниже, принять больше, а мысленно при этом он трепался, не останавливаясь. — «Так плотно, так глубоко, возьми меня!» Это было так пошло и так прекрасно, что Ая повиновался без малейшей тени сомнения. Одной рукой он придерживал член Шульдиха у основания, а другой пробрался меж раздвинутых ног под яйца, чтобы нащупать вход. Нужно было подготовить, он долго не выдержит... «Я не дам тебе кончить раньше времени, не волнуйся», — прошила его внезапная мысль, и Ая, не сдержавшись, простонал. Из всех затей Шульдиха это была самая жестокая, и ему нравилась. Категоричность Шульдиха. Непреклонность Шульдиха. Он всегда держал слово, и Ая действительно не кончал до тех пор, пока действительно не начинал сходить с ума. Шульдих умудрился выдавить из себя смешок, пока он проталкивал в него пальцы, сперва один, а потом сразу второй: Шульдих уже был смазан, и пальцы вошли в его нутро легко. Он судорожно сжался на пальцах Аи, а потом стиснул коленями его плечи и что-то простонал на немецком. В такие минуты Ае отказывал разум, и он не понимал ни один из языков. «Вставь мне», — последовал мысленный приказ, и ему невозможно было сопротивляться. Ая глянул вверх, Шульдиху в лицо, как он надеялся, с угрозой. Он не любил, когда им управляли в постели с такой категоричностью. Принуждение тут же исчезло.

— Пожалуйста? — прошептал Шульдих вслух, выгибаясь в его руках.

Вместо ответа Ая низко нагнулся, забирая его член глубже. Как можно глубже, задержав дыхание и сглатывая, пропуская головку в горло. Шульдих взвыл и чуть не выдрал ему волосы.

— Ая! Пожалуйста! — у него был такой рыдающий голос, что Ая с удовлетворением почувствовал себя отомщённым.

«Хочу кончить на твоём члене», — продолжал просить Шульдих, мелко содрогаясь. Во рту Аи стоял привкус его смазки. Похоже, он был готов кончить в любой момент. — «Когда ты сосёшь, я не могу сдерживаться. Ая, ну же...»

Он послушался, отпустил Шульдиха, и тот с облегчением вздохнул. И шумно выпустил воздух из пересохших губ, когда Ая начал вставлять. «Такой большой, такой длинный». В этом не было никакого смысла, потому что Ая продолжал ощущать всё, что Шульдих пытался описать словами: и толщину, и горячие прикосновения, и самого Шульдиха, жадно сжимающегося, не оставляющего ни сантиметра для движения.

— Ну, пусти же, — пробормотал Ая, толкаясь сильнее. Шульдих запрокинул голову и закрыл лицо локтем, но Ая продолжал ощущать, насколько ему безумно хорошо. Казалось, Шульдих такой тугой, будто они занимаются этим впервые. Такой горячий, будто не получал член годами. Ая прижался к нему, просунул руки под его спину, заставляя подвинуться вперёд и принять его глубже. Шульдих ещё раз содрогнулся всем телом, но снова сдержался, а потом до Аи долетела его паническая мысль: «Сейчас кончу. Не хочу так быстро».

И следом его оглушили эмоции: ошеломлённая растерянность, робкая, какая-то чистая радость и — любовь, преданная, безоговорочная, не оставляющая ни капли сомнения любовь. Ая зажмурился; если бы не блок Шульдиха, он бы сорвался за край в то же мгновение. Любовь нарастала, как ядерный взрыв, распускаясь, как смертельно-ядовитый цветок, Шульдих умирал под ним, мучительно медленно сгорая и утягивая за собой. Ая захлебнулся ненужным воздухом в своих лёгких, из последних сил толкнулся вперёд, стиснул Шульдиха в своих объятиях и зажмурился. Стон вырвался из его глотки на волю. Он умер. Они сгорели и умерли вместе.

И это Шульдих называл сексом. Он был попросту сумасшедшим. Это — было лучшее, что происходило с Аей, оно недостойно было называться каким-то пошлым словом. «Знаешь, я люблю тебя», — совершенно беспомощно признал он. «Знаю», — ответил ему Шульдих. Некоторое время они провели вместе одним целым, их разумы были едины, их сердца бились в унисон. «Банально, но хорошо», — прокомментировал Шульдих, и Ая улыбнулся.

А потом зазвонил телефон, и пришлось брать трубку.

— Зачем он вообще нужен, когда у нас есть связь, — сварливо выговорил Шульдих Кроуфорду вместо приветствия.

— Не могу отвлекаться, когда я на деловых переговорах, — ответил Кроуфорд. Ая тоже слышал его, потому что лежал рядом, очень близко. Голос Кроуфорда был сух, но Ая знал, что это сплошь притворство, сугубо для чужих.

— Нашёл для нас работку? — уточнил Шульдих, разглядывая потолок. В мыслях Аи он ощущался сгустком довольного тепла и концентрированного удовольствия, от него хотелось греться, как от камина в зимний вечер.

— Да, на пару дней на рождественской неделе, — ответил Кроуфорд. — Я приеду раньше. И с Рождеством вас.

— С Рождеством, — ответил Ая, улыбнувшись. Ему было хорошо. Здесь, с Шульдихом и Кроуфордом, он ощущал себя почти на своём месте. Ближе, чем это когда-либо было возможно где-либо ещё.

Шульдих посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Зачем нужны слова, когда можно прочесть мысли.


End file.
